


空房间

by Verocca



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, 油管新影片衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: tsv史上第一次一个人的视频。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 28





	空房间

**Author's Note:**

> *油管最新影片衍生的短打
> 
> *sacrilegious 30分钟无脑爽文产物
> 
> *美好属于他们，ooc属于我
> 
> *阿尧赶快回来吧求求了
> 
> *新影片看的我要心梗了 阿丞全程魂不守舍心不在焉 
> 
> *剪辑君：工作不好干啊。

这是tsv历史上第一次一个人的影片录制。

Eddy关掉录像机，合上电脑，瘫在录影室的小沙发上。

补光灯巨大的灯罩散发出淡黄色的光，房间灯光里有些刺眼。Eddy把自己蜷成一个球，把脸埋进臂弯。

「唔…好亮。」他忘了摘下眼镜，将脸从臂弯里抬起时眼睛已经不适应房间的亮度。

没有人回应他。

「osu好难…」他摘掉眼镜，继续把脸埋进沙发上的软靠枕，把一句抱怨的话揉进深绿色的毛绒枕套里。

寂静如潮水般在空房间里涌动。有那么一瞬间，eddy觉得他听到了寂寞的声音。没了眼镜的帮助，他眼神失焦地转头凝视空白的天花板，看到顶灯是一团乱糟糟的白。

「不行，不能这么没效率。」他从沙发的怀抱里爬出来，把摄像机从三脚架上摘下，连好数据线，导出他今天录制的视频。

「啧。」视频的质量很糟糕，那阴阳怪气的镜头又不对焦在他的脸上，整个画面像是被水泡过的相片，色块模模糊糊地融在一起。他的状态也很糟糕，大段的废片被无声的沉默占据，片头的开场白像是小学生被抽中上台背书似的干瘪泄气，一向没问题的表情管理也被抛到脑后，中途还无数次下意识向左边转头，寻求帮助和安慰。

更别提他拍到最后，不知是被游戏折磨还是怎么，声音就哽住了。

Eddy长叹一口气，今天剪辑君收到这支原片，肯定又要在新剪的视频里插入无数张他们的丑照来报复。

啊…不对。「他」的丑照。

只有eddy一个人。

想到这儿，本想着粗剪一遍视频的eddy泄了气，邮件里随便写了几个道歉的字就敲下「发送」键把这支糟糕透顶的原片离手。

他把笔电「啪」地合上，又把自己摔进沙发。

/

Eddy点开了tsv的油管播放列表，整齐排列在十来个收藏夹里的视频封面，都有Brett或搞怪或开怀大笑的影片截图。

他随便点开一集，是熟悉的小提琴版「你画我猜」，猜颜色的那一集。他在琴上奏出《春》的第一个乐句，对方就心照不宣地喊出「绿色」，整个过程或许只花了5秒钟。

他看着他们拉了20遍la mer后抓耳挠腮的瞎猜，不禁捂着嘴笑出声。他把油管设置成自动播放，于是一集又一集「你画我猜」里绞尽脑汁想演奏什么的努力声、一遍就猜出答案时的惊喜大叫、看到正确答案时的怒吼、对方猜中时毫无顾忌的大笑，开始弥漫在空气里。

Eddy也跟着笑，他把自己蜷成一团，抱着膝盖，习惯性地朝沙发的一角挪去，把手机屏幕向沙发另一侧斜。

但当一支视频播完，视频最后的片尾曲淡去，就像卖火柴的小女孩手里的火柴在一瞬间燃尽熄灭，无边无际的寂静裹挟着刺骨的寒冷袭来。Eddy发现自己无意识地把身子向一边侧，另半边的沙发留给那个习惯了存在的人。

但是他的身边，只有寂静的空房间。

Eddy拿出手机，再次给Brett发了短消息。

「怎么样了？」照样是没人回答。

回应他的，只有房间里令人窒息的沉默。

多年的默契，早已不习惯对方不在身旁时的无助。

/

Eddy抱着膝盖，哭出了声。

「唉。」剪辑君推推眼镜，在原片剪到一处eddy向Brett求助的镜头时，无奈地在背景里加进了一张Brett的丑照。

「想他的话，下次见面要用力拥抱他喔。」

「这样我就又有东西可剪了。」

「下次在背景p满粉色爱心好了。」

Fin.


End file.
